Love Story
by ronXbouillabase
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. Oneshot. Kind of a trailer for a Jack/Rose story I may publish soon. AU. JACK SURVIVES.


Love Story

A/N: Oneshot. Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. I heard it on the radio and I thought it totally and completely fitted Jack/Rose.

AU. JACK SURVIVES AND MARRIES ROSE.

This is sort of a trailer for a fan fiction I have written in my head about Jack and Rose. I may publish it anywhere in the next couple of months.

I am sorry if the bits from the movie aren't true to the script. I am atrocious at sticking to the script. I owe the references in the dining hall to Wikipedia, which was very helpful in supplying the names of the people Rose snottily commented on.

I hope you like it! Reviews are…grabs hold of viewers' respective ankles UNBELIEVABLY APPRECIATED.

Disclaimer: I did not create Titanic. But if I ever see the directors, I will…mimes strangling with hands have a few words to say to them about Jack dying. Yes, I know, one of the main themes of the movie was accepting reality and moving on with your life, etc., etc. But I'm a happy-romance-hungry teenager. Do you expect me to be reasonable?

Also I do not own Taylor Swift's 'Love Story'. The bolded, italicized words are the song lyrics.

--

"Grandma, if this is too hard for you, I can-"

"_No!_" said Rose firmly. She walked slowly, haltingly, to the image of the ruined door. She touched the screen with her fingertips. _I remember this door when it was a gleaming mahogany with beautiful glass in it. I remember the groomed servant in the tuxedo, opening it politely. It is all turned to dust now. Look at me- how I used to be, and how I am._

_**We were both young**_

_**When I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

"_See, I'm involved now. You jump, I jump."_

_Rose had looked toward him with hesitancy, seeking security but too out-of-sorts to realize it._

"_W-What do you mean? That's silly, don't talk that way-"…_

"_Not to mention, the water's ice cold. Maybe ten degrees, maybe below zero. I fell into a pond once, when I was ice-skating. You know what ice-skating is, don't you-"_

"_Yes," Rose snapped. "Yes, you idiot! Of course I know what ice skating is."_

"_Well, like I said, I fell into the pond, and I still remember that feeling- the feeling of a thousand knives hitting me all over. It ain't a pretty death…Would you really want to die that way?"_

And then…

"_Well," Cal had said reluctantly, fingering the stubble where his moustache used to be, "I suppose you men can give him twenty dollars and call it a deal."_

_Rose, in spite of herself, had wanted to know more about Jack. And, evidently, she was grateful enough to forget about his social class, unlike Cal. "Is that really the price these days for saving the love of your life?"_

"_Alright," he acquiesced, "what say you to forty dollars, and he comes to dinner?"_

_Rose said nothing, but flashed a grateful smile at him and looked back at Jack as they walked away._ You owe me, _her look had clearly said._

I know_, his returning glance had replied._

_**See the lights**_

_**see the party the ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello**_

"_Sorry," Jack had laughed after he had kissed her hand. "I saw that in a nickelodeon once, and I always wanted to try it out."_

_Rose had laughed as well. His laughter was infectious._

_Hanging onto his arm with pride, she had described the various guests milling around. "See, over there, that's John Jacob Astor. His wife is the same age as me, and she's already in a delicate condition. Society is buzzing about it. See how she's trying to hide it?"_

_And indeed, the young Mrs. Astor had been trying to cover up her large belly with her hands and shawl._

_Jack snorted._

"_And over there," said Rose, waving condescendingly, "over there, that's Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs lingerie, among her many other talents. And that's Benjamin Guggenheim, with his French mistress Madame Aubart. Mrs. Guggenheim is home with the children, of course. And…"_

_**Little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

"_Tell me," Rose's mother had said, her voice colder than icicles, "how are the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson? I hear they are first-rate."_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go**_

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_The time in the car_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

"_Jack," she'd said, her eyes shining, "when the ship docks, I'm going with you."_

"_Really?" Jack was surprised. But not as shocked as he would have been. _

"_I know it doesn't make sense. That's why I'm trusting it."_

_**You'll be the prince**_

_**And I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby just say yes**_

_Darling, now you can keep us locked up together in your safe._

_-Rose's note_

_**Romeo save me**_

_**They're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult**_

_**But it's real**_

"_Rose," Jack had said, taking her hand, "sometimes you can be the most obnoxious spoiled brat I have ever seen, but there's a whole different side to you that they're trying to get rid of. And if you go off and marry Cal, I'm scared that will die out."_

_Cal was jealous, ridiculous and abusive. Perhaps he loved her in his own way, but only in his preconceived image of her- an elegant, beautiful society lady. Jack knew her for who she was._

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**We'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a life story**_

_**Baby just say yes**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

Is she coming?_ he told her later that's what he had thought._

"_Rose!" he'd shouted. "Rose, you're here! Help!"_

_She looked for the key everywhere conceivable- and she couldn't find it. Finally she thought of the fire extinguisher. The fire extinguisher!_

_They'd had faith in each other, courage for the sake of each other. And somehow, they were both pulled onto the life boat- sopping wet and half-dead, but still, alive, a precious gift from God._

_**And I said**_

_**Romeo save me**_

_**I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting**_

_**For you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**and said**_

_**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

"_Rose," he proposed in New York, in the small flat they'd worked so hard for, the first night they'd moved in, "Rose, will you marry me?"_

_He knelt and pulled a ring out from his pocket. It was small and thin, but graceful and delicate. She loved it a thousand times more than she'd ever admired Cal's ring._

_**I talked to your dad**_

_**Go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story**_

_**Baby just say yes**_

_After a long, two-hour conference with Rose's mother in her new sewing store, she'd grudgingly given in._

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

_Rose sighed and came back to the present. "My husband died a couple of years ago. I will be with him soon. And I am happy I was able to tell my story after all these years."_

_Her granddaughter helped her back to her cabin._


End file.
